The world and the planes
In the beginning, there was one world that was sanctified by the creator so that no god of lesser or more rank may walk upon the first world. There was just water at first. 'Current planes and places' In addition, The following planes exist: The Plane of Arcana: A plane of pure energy that overlaps the material plane. - Markadelf Spirit World- Separate from the material plane, it still largely mirrors it in it's natural state without the influence of the mortal races. Overlaps with the material plane. - Tarren In addition, The following Celestial objects exist: The Nebula - The Nebula is an object covering the primary Universe. It is visible from any planet, as it softly shines through the interplanetary space, and can be seen on planets at night. As this boundary is meant to protect the universe, there are huge storms that take place constantly to deter entities that would enter the Nebula. This defines the limits of the universe....for now. Set Portal -1 There is an area of the Nebula which offers safe passage through it, but it is guarded by Esser himself most of the time. - AgentIndy Sarig's moon - Cloudsmeet The Dark Moon. It is perpetually dark except for occasional slivers that almost look like tricks of the light. It sometimes disappears and reappears at different places around the world, in an odd orbit of teleportation. - Mynxae The Sun - Darklady2831 The Starway Oak, an infinitely massive tree that connects the universes places through a set of tunnels in its trunks. Travel is still extremely slow through this method. This is not connected to the material world itself, and serves as a mobile fortress for Esser. 'History' Create Land: Stone of knowledge - Lizard Lord Create Land: Southern Continent - Tarren Create Land: The Great Core - Mattsdelf Create Land: The Crystalline peaks - HearTheRequiem Create Land: Korren - Mattsdelf Create Celestial Object:The Nebula -3 The Nebula is an object covering the primary Universe. It is visible from any planet, as it softly shines through the interplanetary space, and can be seen on planets at night. As this boundary is meant to protect the universe, there are huge storms that take place constantly to deter entities that would enter the Nebula. This defines the limits of the universe....for now. Set Portal -1 There is an area of the Nebula which offers safe passage through it, but it is guarded by Esser himself most of the time. - AgentIndy Form Astronomical Object: -3 Sarig's moon - Cloudsmeet Alter Action: Create Land: Korren, '-1'; Telum (Latin for "weapon") which was formerly the southwest corner of Korren, is now an independent island which I imagine is near the middle of the known world, but closest to the south shore of Korren. - AvocadoAvenger Create Land (-2): Nemeru's Spine, a number of vast mountain ridges encircling the world arose from the depths. - Huyche Alter Action: Create Land (Korren) -1 AP - Cloudsmeet Form Astronomical Object AP3: The Dark Moon. It is perpetually dark except for occasional slivers that almost look like tricks of the light. It sometimes disappears and reappears at different places around the world, in an odd orbit of teleportation. - Mynxae -1 Alter Action: Create Northern Tundra on Korren -Tarren -1 Alter Action: Turn rocky area into a great desert. - MasterofFates 3 AP - Form Astronomical Object: The Sun - Darklady2831 1 AP - Alter Action: Create Land: Korren - The northwestern tip of Korren is broken off to create the Kiln Isle, a small island, only a few miles across, that is home to the First Flame. The island itself it mostly comprised of jungle and tropical vegetation, and the massive Volcano that is the Kiln of the First Flame dominates the island. The First Flame burns away at the center of the Volcano's caldera. - Darklady2831 Create Celestial Object:The Starway Oak, an infinitely massive tree that connects the universes places through a set of tunnels in its trunks. Travel is still extremely slow through this method. The tree trunk is in the Crystalline Peaks. -3 - AgendIndy -4 ap: Form plane: The Plane of Arcana: A plane of pure energy that overlaps the material plane. - Markadelf -4ap: Create Artifact: Mageloft: Firstly it contains a library, and after anyone who has entered the Tower dies a book is written about them. The books write themselves when necessary. Secondly anyone that is in the tower is immune to mind altering effects. Thirdly the tower will grow and make new rooms when necessary. Lastly it provides the inhabitants with everything they need, this of course includes everything from food to material components, for their spells. - Markadelf Esser saw that this 'space tree' thing wasn't working out. With a wave of his hand, he uprooted the tree...and folded all of the branches into itself. By changing its limb arrangement, he changed it into a mobile fortress for himself. - AgentIndy Form Astronomical Object-3AP:Asteroid belt: Hugging in a circle the whole solar system are various micro meteors none of them are big enough to destroy the planet on their own, they are all also spread out quite a lot forming a ring around the solar system.